


Intoxicated

by frolickingangels



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM lifestyle, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Leather Bondage, Light BDSM, Literally dirty, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Threesome, Threesome Scene - Freeform, sex toy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frolickingangels/pseuds/frolickingangels
Summary: Christophe witnesses for himself just how well-trained Yuuri is thanks to his Master.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love christophe. i really really do.  
> [it's christophe's fault this fic was made.](http://frolickingviktor.tumblr.com/post/153070623922/honestly)  
> unbeta-ed tho.
> 
> final warning: double check the tags again please. that's what you're in for. ;)

 

 

Christophe was wrong.

With the soft clink of chains, the smooth feel of leather, and the sinful sight of Yuuri’s mouth wrapped around the head of his cock, Christophe admitted the error of his words.

Innocent sex appeal, his (beautiful) ass.

“Ne, Yuuri.” Viktor whispered against Yuuri’s ear. “Let’s show Christophe just how well-trained you are, hm?”

Yuuri moaned in affirmation.

Viktor leaned back on the couch, getting comfortable as he watched. His hands, however, roamed all over Yuuri’s hips and thighs to reassure him of his presence. Only his touch brought Yuuri comfort and confidence in a Scene that involved other people, after all.

Christophe caught the sound of a button clicked, followed by a louder buzz. Yuuri’s body tensed for a brief moment, but then he started to moan and buck his hips in a gentle manner. Once more, he suckled on the head before relaxing his posture as well as his jaws. He proceeded in taking more of Christophe’s cock in his mouth, inch by beautiful inch.

The sight was absolutely erotic. Pleasure spiked up his spine, but Christophe resisted the urge to roll his head back at the onslaught of sensations. Nothing could make him look away. Not with Yuuri on his knees between Viktor’s legs, naked body covered with a light sheen of sweat, clad in nothing but a collar, a pair of cuffs, and a cock ring all made of leather. His body arched and shivered sensually thanks to the vibrator in his ass. So instead of tearing his eyes away, Christophe tensed his muscles, moaned, and threaded his fingers through silky black hair. Yuuri – so easily encouraged – started playing with Christophe’s balls too. The chains holding together his leather cuffed wrists only clinked louder with every movement.

Yuuri breathed through his nose and remained calm despite the deepening penetration. He’d been trained. He’d been good. He’d pleased his Master to no end. And he wanted to show the results.

Eventually, the head of Christophe’s cock reached the back of his throat and his nose met coarse, but well-maintained blond curls. Yuuri made sure to open his eyes and look up to meet the Swiss man’s gaze. He gagged – just the tiniest bit – to tighten the walls of his throat around the hard member. He knew his Master loved that. Surely, Christophe wouldn’t be any different.

And he was right. He heard a deep, breathy cuss and felt the slightest pain on his scalp as Christophe’s hold on his hair tightened. Yuuri didn’t mind. He welcomed the pain. He reveled in it. So he wanted to do more. He started moving, sliding his lips over the hard length, hallowing his cheeks from time to time, and making sure to have Christophe’s cock hitting the back of his head every time. Yuuri started slow, but he knew how to keep up the pace, to set a steady rhythm.

Christophe was groaning above him. Yuuri didn’t falter. By the time he was making the loudest, lewdest slurping and sucking noises Christophe has ever come across in his life, he was a dizzied panting mess.

He could feel the knot forming in his lower abdomen already.

Yuuri had been so good in showing him just how much he’s improved. But it wasn’t enough. He wanted more and he knew he could take more from that sweet, wet mouth.

He needed permission of the other Dom, however. Viktor briefed him on this when they started. He respected that so he needed to stay true to his promise.

“Fuck,” Christophe struggled to formulate words. “Viktor, I’m – c-can I –“

The man renowned for ‘oozing sex appeal’ found it difficult to finish his sentence. It was unbelievable, but Viktor understood. His Yuuri was _that_ good. He’d trained his little katsudon well, after all.

“I don’t mind at all.” The Russian smiled. He leaned forward in his seat to leave whispered words for his obedient skater and Sub-in-Training once more, “You can handle that, can’t you, Yuuri?”

His Master asked him a question. Yuuri’s mouth released Christophe’s cock with an obscene pop, but his hands kept it aloft in front of him. He never strayed far even as he reclined himself and pressed his cheek against Viktor. Yuuri needed more of his Master’s contact. It comforted him. It urged him on.

He took a few deep breaths before nodding his head.

“I need to hear you, Yuuri.”

“Yes, Master.”

Viktor’s nose nuzzled his cheek. “Color, love?”

“Green, Master.”

“Good.” Viktor kissed his jaw. “Such a good boy.”

Yuuri practically hummed at the praise. When he moved forward and placed Christophe’s cock in his mouth again, he took it with a pleased smile. Brown eyes met hazel ones to signify he was ready.

“My, my.” Christophe crooned. The small exchange between Viktor and Yuuri gave him time to catch his breath and retrieve a semblance of coherency. “I see you love being praised, don’t you? Don’t worry, Yuuri dear, you’re doing wonderfully.”

Gently, he ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. Christophe was glad they started this immediately after the first day Cup of China competition. It meant Yuuri’s hair remained pushed back to clearly display his lovely face while he sucked cock. The leftover adrenaline and energy also served them well.

Yuuri’s neck and face flushed a darker pink. This pleased both Viktor and Christophe to no end.

Finally, Christophe threaded his other hand’s fingers through Yuuri’s hair as well before he started moving his hips. His hands kept Yuuri’s head in place as he built up a rhythm to fuck that delicious mouth. Every slide of Yuuri’s swollen lips on his length only spread more saliva and precum to aid in his thrusts. Faster and faster Christophe went. The slapping of his balls against Yuuri’s chin and Yuuri’s muffled moans and whimpers were music to Viktor and Christophe’s ears.

Yuuri’s hands dropped to Viktor’s hand on his thighs. He laced their fingers together, holding on tight, keeping himself grounded.

All the while, Viktor left him open-mouthed kisses all over – his shoulders, his collarbones, and every inch of skin available and not hidden by his training collar. From time to time, Viktor would kiss the leather collar around his neck though. Just like how his touch comforted Yuuri, that collar served as a reminder for him as well. While another man might be fucking Yuuri’s delectable mouth in this Scene, Yuuri was still his in the end.

After all, that collar had a gold plate engraved with Yuuri’s name on the front, and Viktor’s on the back to signify the Dom’s ownership.

 _Mine,_ Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s hand back and bit on a patch of skin on his shoulder. Yuuri quivered and screamed in delight around Christophe’s cock, which sent sudden jolts of indescribable pleasure up Christophe’s spine until it all came crashing down again to his abdomen and then all at once –

“ _Ah! Ah, fuck, Yuuri!”_ He held Yuuri’s head tighter, thrust his hips harder until –

“ _I’m gonna come…_ ” The force of his orgasm knocked the breath out of his lungs as Christophe moaned; body bending forward and muscles trembling enough that his hold on Yuuri’s head weakened significantly. Hence, although the first few bouts of cum were shot down Yuuri’s throat with just a surprised noise from him, he managed to pull away and release Christophe’s cock mid-ejaculation with a loud gasp.

That meant more of a hot, sticky mess on his face and hair, but that was fine. No order was given from his Master to swallow every last bit of another man’s cum.

“Oh, God…” As Christophe recovered from his high – cheeks flushed, lungs still fighting for breath – he gave Yuuri a satisfied smile. He held the Japanese male’s face in his hand and ran a thumb across the corners of Yuuri’s lips, smearing away some of the mess he’d made. “I haven’t had an orgasm like that in a long time, Yuuri.”

With a smile of his own, Yuuri nuzzled against the offered had, making just a _little bit_ more of a mess.

“Yuuri,” Viktor hummed, hands groping and squeezing Yuuri’s thighs once more. “Won’t you thank Christophe for all that tasty milk he gave you?”

When Viktor gave an order, Yuuri obeyed.

Pushing himself up higher on his knees, Yuuri moved his upper body upwards to match Christophe’s height. Hands reached out to the taller man’s chest to support him, and then Yuuri’s lips left a soft kiss on Christophe’s stubble-ridden jaw. It tickled him a bit, but he let his lips linger there for a few more seconds before he pulled away. His voice was soft and a touch strained when he uttered an almost timid “Thank you, sir.”

“Oh, Yuuri, darling. I should be the one thanking you.” Christophe held Yuuri’s chin in his hand, eyes locking intently with Yuuri’s as a spark of motivation ignited within hazel orbs. “By showing me this side of your eros, I know _exactly_ just how to defeat you during the next competition.”

Yuuri was unfazed. Even with half-lidded eyes, hot cheeks, swollen lips, and portions of his face covered in drying cum, he still managed a smirk on that blissful, debauched face of his.

 _Try me._ His sinful expression practically taunted. _I dare you._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> remember yuuri's smirk back in episode 1?  
> yeah. that one. i love this cutie so much. ♥
> 
> questions? confusions?  
> you can ask me, sure, but i still can't beat google. :)  
> google search bar is like a portal, and if you type in 'b d s m' it can take you to a whole new world entirely.
> 
> next chapter/s will be for viktor and yuuri + aftercare (bc i'm weak for aftercare)
> 
> comments and kudos are ♥  
> tell me your thoughts please!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/frolckingangels)  
> [tumblr](http://frolickingviktor.tumblr.com/)


End file.
